


Coparenting

by asocialconstruct



Series: Basic [13]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set several years after After; Cain and Abel bickering on their daughter's seventeenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coparenting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chychyotokipus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chychyotokipus).



> A little happy birthday fic for chy <3

“But _daddy_ —“

“I said _no fucking motorcycles_ , don’t _daddy_ me, Tasha—“ Cain yelled over cake, banging his fist on the table, scattering the birthday cards and checks.

“But daddy, I’ll be so careful, and grandma and grandpa said I could buy whatever I wanted with the money they sent—“

Abel tried to quiet things down, putting a hand on Cain’s wrist, only to have it thrown off.  “I don’t fucking care, you only want a motorcycle so you can go see that boy after curfew.”

“Cain—“ Abel warned.

“Daddy, he’s not _that boy_ , we’re in _love_!” Natasha yelled, standing up to stamp her foot.

“You’re not in love, you’re seventeen!”  Cain stood, practically nose to nose with her, now that she was taller.  “All he wants is to get in your pants, and if that four-eyed little punk thinks he’s going to get my little princess knocked up—“

“Daddy!  Didn’t you ever want to do anything when you were seventeen—”

“No!  I was in the fucking military, I was happy to get a hot shower and a quick f—“

“Cain!”

“Whose fucking side are you on, Abel?” Cain snarled at him, the only one still sitting.

Abel sighed, glaring at them both.  “Keeler and Encke wouldn’t let anything happen, they’ve talked to Ian, we’ve talked about this.  Now both of you sit down so we can finish presents.”

They both sat again, glaring across the table at each other, stubborn and more stubborn as Abel slid the last little box across the table.  “Cain, she’s going to spend the night with him whether we know about it or not, might as well let them stay with Keeler and Encke,” Abel tried to whisper as Natasha opened her last gift.

“No.  Hell no.  That only fucking makes it worse, Abel, of course they’d cover for their fucking kid—“

“Daddy—?” Natasha asked as she opened the box, holding up the little set of keys it contained.  “Daddy, oh my god—daddy, what are these _for_?”

“You didn’t—“ Cain gasped, giving Abel a horrified look.

“Go look,” Abel said, glancing at the garage door.

“Oh my god thank you daddy, you’re the best ever,” Natasha squealed, giving Abel a brief, strangling hug before running out to the garage and ripping the bow off her new motorcycle.  “Daddy, it’s so _pretty_!”

“What the fuck happened to coparenting?” Cain snarled over the sound of the garage door opening and the engine on the little bike starting.

“She’s seventeen, she’d go one way or another,” Abel said, watching through the window as Natasha eased the bike into the driveway and pulled her helmet on.  He decided not to tell Cain about the driving lessons he’d given Tasha on his own motorcycle.

“Fuck you, you can sleep on the couch tonight,” Cain pouted, crossing his arms and going to fret at the window.  He watched Natasha pull out of the driveway, undoubtedly to go see Ian, Keeler and Encke’s shy, bookish boy, the bad influence on him and not the other way around no matter what Cain thought.  “She’s still a baby.”

“She’s still _your_ baby,” Abel corrected, only smiling at the glare Cain gave him.  He got up, going to stand behind Cain, chin on his shoulder and hand in his back pocket.  He kissed the side of Cain’s neck, feeling him ease into it even if he still pouted.  “And besides,” Abel said, rubbing his hand down Cain’s thigh, “if she’s spending the night at Keeler and Encke’s place with Ian, then _they_ have to worry about making noise and _we_ don’t.”

“You’re fucking unbelievable,” Cain said, twisting around to bite Abel’s ear and push him back over the table.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Natasha bounded up the front steps, keys in hand.  “Daddy," she called as she opened the door.  "I forgot my phone—oh.  Nevermind.”


End file.
